dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 21
is an Android who appears as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball FighterZ when in her evil persona. Her intellect rivals that of Dr. Gero, though she may be even smarter than he was. Android 21 was designed by Akira Toriyama. Appearance Android 21 is described as a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes are similar to that of Dr. Gero's Androids, such as Android 18. In her true form, Android 21's skin turns pink, hair turns into a much more pale pallete of pink, her ears pointed, her eyes changing depending if her evil half takes over, and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. It's noted that she mostly resembles a Majin in this form. Her appearance in her true form is the result of her having all of the traits of the Z Fighters, Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu rolled into one. Android 21 reveals in a private talk with the player that while she may have the appearance of an adult, she is actually less than ten years old, and regrets not having an adolescence, finding it awkward when small children call her "ma'am". Personality Due to her biology, Android 21 has a natural, compulsive instinct to feed (which grew out of control due to cells in her body going berserk). Like Majin Buu she prefers sweets and confectioneries, her favorite being macarons. However, she has no control over her hunger and constantly fights to keep herself from turning others into treats and devouring them. Her hunger is so great and painful that it has led to Android 21's psyche being damaged and manifesting a split personality. The longer she goes without feeding, the more the evil side of her gains control. When her true persona is in control she acts like a kind and motherly woman who was concerned about Android 18 and agreed to help her. When her evil persona is in control however, she becomes a sadistic and power-hungry sociopath, wanting to "devour" all the powerful fighters, drawing to the point of near insanity. Her gluttonous lust for "devouring" powerful fighters is similar to the traits of the Majins, inherited when Buu's cells were added to her. Her good side is friendly towards the good Majin Buu presumably due to their shared biology and love of sweets. Her personalities were later transferred to her two halves after her good self managed to use fission as a result of the emotional turmoil caused by the death of her adoptive son, Android 16 who was killed by her evil side as a result of her losing control. Though Android 21's good side is aware of the fact that her human base was the mother of Android 16's template which causes her to develop mother-like affection for him, she admits she has little to no memory of her former life as a human, though she enjoys thinking about what her original name and life might have been like. She is also apparently unaware that Dr. Gero was the father of Android 16's template or of his relationship with her human template. During one of her conversations with the player she notes that her creator while not a good person was a brilliant scientist and admits she would like to know the reason she was created though admits that he might not answer her questions or that if he did she might not want to know the truth. Interestingly she never mentions Dr. Gero's name directly though it is obvious he is the one she is referring to. Presumably her knowledge of him either comes from what little memories she possesses and what she has been able to learn through research of herself and Android 16. In contrast, her evil side cares nothing for Android 16 and believes that Androids have no use for things like family and loved ones as she orders Android 18 to attack her husband Krillin. Additionally she only values Dr. Gero for his labs and research. Though she is focused primarily on feeding, the evil side of Android 21's personality does not dismiss the concept of seeking galactic conquest though that goal remains secondary to satisfying her hunger. Unlike her good side, the evil 21 cares only about herself and possesses selfish bratty personality. Like Cell, her power causes her to view other beings as beneath her though additionally she dismisses all other beings as little more than food to make her stronger. Though she is responsible for creating evil clones of the Z Fighters, Nappa, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu they exist only as a source of food to sustain her and her hunger, despite finding their taste to be unsatisfactory. She only allows the Z Fighters, villains, and Androids to survive and grow stronger in order to further her goal of consuming them. However she was angered when Z Fighters and the villains lead by Frieza and Cell started hunting the clones to deny 21 of her food supply, causing her to seek them out in a blind rage driven by her hunger. After separating from her good half, the evil 21 mocked her good half's refusal to feed on others to increase her power and was certain that she was a hypocrite who would eventually give into her hunger and feed on her allies. However the Good 21 was able to link with the human soul that had been linked to Android 18 which allowed her to maintain control over herself and oppose her evil half without succumbing to her hunger, though the good 21 fearing she would one day lose control decided to die with her evil half to prevent herself from losing control and hurting her newfound friends. Whis and Beerus noted that in time the good 21 would have succumbed to her, so her sacrifice was ultimately for the greater good. However it is unclear if the good 21 could have overcome her hunger permanently, though she may not have wanted to take the risk losing control of herself. The self sacrificing aspect of the good 21's personality fittingly resembles that of her adoptive son, Android 16. Biography Background Initially a Human-type Earthling, 21 was converted by Doctor Gero into an Android. As a human, she had a son with Dr. Gero who became the model for the design of Android 16. Tragically their son was killed by an enemy bullet while serving as a high ranking soldier in the Red Ribbon Army, which itself would be destroyed by the Saiyan Goku, causing Dr. Gero to dedicate the remainder of his life to destroying Goku in revenge for the Army's destruction and created Android 16 in the image of their deceased son, though Dr. Gero found himself unable to bare the thought of 16's destruction, so he programmed Android 16 to be non-aggressive and choose not to deploy him against Goku. At some point Dr. Gero decided to convert the mother of his son into Android 21, though his reasons for doing so are unknown as he was killed by Android 17 and the development of Android 21 was taken over by his Supercomputer. Over time, the cells of numerous powerful warriors and intelligent researchers were added to her, with even the likes of Buu's cells being added to her. She later discusses the fact that she is technically "not even ten years old" and was built in the image of a human woman with the IQ of an adult, noting that she feels as though she missed out on her adolescence. She states she has no memory of her life as a human, and often found it fun to imagine what her original name was and what her life was like. She did not know why Gero created her as a unique new type of Android different from the mecha-types (like 16) and the modified humans (like 17 and 18). Her good side did not know much about her creator (only referring to him as "the scientist") though she knew he was an evil person with great intelligence, though discussing him for some reason made her feel like crying; on the other hand, her evil side knew about Gero to an extent yet cared little for him. At some point, 21 recalled the memory of her having a son when she was still human. When she realized that she wanted so badly to see him and have him by her side, she repaired Android 16 (the android whose design was modeled after her son) later on and explained that she wanted to treat him like family, implying that it was the result of her human self's love for her son. Android 21 apparently unaware that Dr. Gero was the father of her human son and thus the exact nature of Dr. Gero's relationship with her human self is unknown beyond the fact that they were the parents of 16's human template. While 21's human form appears to be younger than Dr. Gero, it unknown if she was in fact younger than him when she was human as her youthful appearance could easily be attributed to her being converted into an android. When 21's urges resurfaced, she activated the link system to use its functions to keep herself under control, by suppressing her growing need to feed, and the persona that spawned from it. Eventually, this led them to seek out Android 18 and Android 17 separately, with the system activated, in hopes they would be able to successfully link them with another soul. According to Android 16, at some point, the cells in 21 may have gone berserk, which resulted in her uncontrollable urges to feed. It is strongly implied that Majin Buu's cells may have been responsible as it should be noted that the Kid Buu clones created by 21 seem to retain the destructive personality of Kid Buu (while other clones act as little more than mindless drones) and it should be noted that the Kid Buu clones tend to absorb other clones to grow stronger. Additionally Android 21's hunger may be a result of her unique combination of Majin and Saiyan cells, as both Saiyans and Majins are known to have large appetites. Her evil persona may have also been influenced by the combination of cells she acquired from Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu as her evil side is known to be cold hearted like Frieza and Cell, while showing signs of madness similar to Kid Buu. The evil 21 does not dismiss the idea of galactic conquest which may also be influenced by Frieza's cell. Super Warrior Arc When giving a false history to Goku and Krillin, she claimed that she was a researcher employed by the Red Ribbon Army who deserted. The events of this arc are seemingly stopped from happening when the spirit travels back to the start of the events to possess someone else and find out more of the truth. Enemy Warrior Arc The events of this arc are seemingly stopped from happening when the spirit travels back to the start of the events to possess someone else and find out more of the truth. Android 21 Arc Android 21 appears right after the linking process of Android 18 and another soul succeeded. Surprised at the results, she came in and introduced herself as 21 and told the soul inside 18 about its current status and the current situation at hand, about how the Clones created by the Red Ribbon Army are running amok and destroying the Earth. 21 also tells the soul to communicate to 18. After this, 21 gives them the clothes 18 wore while serving Gero. While reluctant at first, 18 accepts and 16, 21, 18, as well as Android 17, travel to defeat the clones. As time progresses however, 21 begins to lose more control over herself, and eventually when Krillin comes in to save 18, 21 lashes out and tries to feed on Krillin. Luckily, the group subdued her with the help of the soul inside 18. Though a mysterious entity inside 21 tells the soul that, eventually, 21 will give in. They then proceed to defeating more clones, with the soul now interacting more with 21. During these times, 21 would reveal some things about herself, and the soul would encourage her to continue fighting to keep her urges away. However, as the entity promised, 21 began to lose control of her lust to feed once more. When the group encountered Cell, who had been restored to his full power due to linking with an artificial soul and bending it to his will, 21 transforms to her true form and fights Cell alongside 18 and 17, much to 16's chagrin. After the fight, 21 finally gives in to her urges and tries to eat Cell. While the soul tried to link back in with her, the entity inside 21 rejected it. Having no other option, 16 tries to stop her, resulting in his death at her hand. 21, now devastated that she killed the android modeled after her son, screams in disbelief and sorrow, finally pushing out the entity that had given her nothing but fear for so long. Power Being created from the cells of countless warriors and scientists, Android 21 is one of the most powerful Androids in the series and the most powerful female Android created though Dr. Gero's research. Like Majin Buu and Cell, she can increase her power by absorbing other life forms, which she does by turning them into sweets and eating them increasing her power. Additionally due to the cells of countless scientists she has a high IQ which my even rival that of Dr. Gero himself. This allows her to utilize Dr. Gero's research for her own purposes though her evil split personality and hunger make her dangerous. Her evil persona uses her intelligence and Dr. Gero's research to achieve her goals which presumably includes galactic conquest though it remains secondary to her impulse to feed which is her driving purpose. However her good personality uses her intellect to oppose her dark impulses. The evil 21 is very manipulative and uses her intelligence to manipulate her enemies and 16, thus she is more dangerous than Cell who while an intelligent fighter tends to rely more on his power, while evil 21 plans her moves more carefully, though eventually she gives in completely to her hunger which causes her to become more impulsive and rely entirely on her power to hunt down her enemies so she can consume them. As a result her hunger makes her similar to Kid Buu, as both are evil beings who are ruled by their destructive impulses which makes them dangerous to everyone around them, though 21's hunger makes her somewhat more predictable. ;Super Warrior Arc She is able to easily defeat Cell without even using half of her power. When inhibited by the waves she is able to easily defeat Nappa, the Ginyu Force and final form Frieza (who are all also inhibited by the waves). After absorbing Nappa, Cell, the Ginyu Force, and Frieza, she is defeated by the combined might of Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Ultimate Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Good Buu. Vegeta states that if he had access to his full power, he would have been able to defeat 21 alone. ;Enemy Warrior Arc While inhibited by the waves even after having absorbed many clones, she is annihilated by the combined attack of Final Form Frieza, Super Saiyan Goku and Perfect Cell when their full powers were reawakened by Bulma overriding the suppression waves. ;Android 21 Arc When inhibited by the waves, teamed up with Androids 17, 18, and 16, 21 is able to defeat Cell - even after he has drastically powered up by using the artificial soul he has been implanted with. Android 16 describes her as having more potential than Cell ever had and being far stronger than him. He states she can endlessly power herself up by feeding on other creatures and that her urge to feed is her most dangerous quality. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors She can compete with the series' strongest fighters. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Tail Attack' - In her true form, Android 21 can attack enemies with her tail as part of certain combos. She can also thrust her tail into the ground, then have it erupt from the ground to deliver a surprise attack, taking advantage of her ability to extend her tail which can presumably attributed to either her Frieza Race, Namekian, and Majin cells or a combination of all three. *'Hungry Beam' - A move Android 21 uses to turn people into food. **'Sweet Tooth' - Android 21's Level 3 Super, which is said to work like Majin Buu's. Android 21 turns the opponent into a dessert (such as a donut, macaroon, or cupcake,) and then takes a bite out of the opponent, regaining some health. If this attack finishes the enemy off, she eats the opponent completely. According to Android 21, the taste of the confections created via this technique depend on certain factors such as the persons power and the nature of the person in question as clones generally do not taste as good as the originals which 21 attributes to the growth process she used to mass produce large numbers of mature clones as well as the clones artificial nature. **'Absorption' - In all scenarios she absorbs many clones. In the Super Warrior Arc she absorbs Nappa, Cell, the Ginyu Force and finally Frieza. Like Cell and Majin Buu this makes her more powerful. Android 21's absorption resembles a combination of Majin Buu's Candy Beam and Cell's absorption ability as she can increase her power by turning others into food and eating them. Unfortunately unlike Cell this ability has a dangerous side effect as it causes 21 to develop an insatiable hunger causing her to seek out strong fighters to feed upon. *'Connoisseur Cut' - A move that lets Android 21 absorb an opponents energy and use up to four of her opponents moves. There is a pool of eight moves she can copy with their availability depending on the enemy she took ki from. Notably, ki attacks copied with this move are red and black in color. **'Solar Flare' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is functionally identical to Krillin's version, but can be used in the air. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Kamehameha' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Homing Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is similar to Piccolo's version, but she can only conjure a single orb at a time. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. **'Ki Blast Rush' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. A series of rapid fire blasts. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta. **'Sticky Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. It is a command grab where she throws the opponent across the arena. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta. **'Android Barrier' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies connected to androids. **'Explosive Energy Blast '- One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. it is a pair of energy blast fired at the ground. Obtained from enemies connected to the Androids. **'Instant Transmission' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Also used to teleport Android 21 to the Sacred World of the Kai. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. In the Super Warriors Arc, Android 21 learns it via mimicry after seeing it being used by Goku to travel to the Sacred World of the Kais. *'Hors d'Oeuvre Stab' - Android 21 flies down towards the opponent from the air and strikes them into the ground. *'Total Detonation Ball' - Android 21 launches a ball of ki that flies across the screen and explodes on impact. The heavy version of this move will discard all her acquired moves in exchange for extra power. *'Photon Wave' - A move where Android 21 produces a Death Beam-like attack that explodes where it hits along the ground. *'Excellent Full Course' - Android 21's other Level 3 Super, where she flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a ki blast from on top of them. *'Survivability' - Thanks to possessing cells from Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, Android 21 possess great survivability and endurance. *'Regeneration' - Thanks to possessing cells from Piccolo, Cell, Kid Buu and Good Buu, Android 21 possess one of the greatest regenerative capabilities in the series. *'Fission' - After destroying Android 16 in the Android 21 Arc, Android 21 releases her evil hunger persona as a separate entity. This ability was apparently inherited from her Majin cells instead of her Namekian Cells, as the good and evil halves are not life linked as revealed the good half reveals during a special conversation with Piccolo and Tien. Forms and Transformations Human Form A form representing Android 21's original human self. In this form she appears as a an voluptuous attractive woman with auburn hair, wears glasses, a blue and red dress with black sleeves and a lab coat with a Red Ribbon Army logo, and blue and red heels. She has blue eyes and wears a pair of gold hoop earrings. It is implied that this form is simply a disguise to allow her to blend in with humanity and to conceal her true form as she appears completely human in this form. It is unclear if 21 can revert to this form after transforming into her true form. True Form Android 21 is able to transform into a form that resembles a Majin in body color and attire, though she also possesses white hair, and spiked Namekian-like ears and a tail similar to final form Frieza. Depending on which side of her personality is dominant at the moment, her eyes in this form will vary. In her evil state she has red and black sclera and having pink-white hair while her good state retains her blue eyes and white sclera with her hair completely white. Fissions Android 21 (Good) Android 21 (Good) is the result of Android 21 after releasing her evil hunger persona. While strong, She is considerably weaker than her evil half, which took most of her power. This side of Android 21 is not only noticeably kind and caring, but extremely resentful and apologetic, and while weaker than her evil side in power, she was willing to grow stronger in order to fight against her evil self, siding with the Z Warriors in the process. While weaker than her evil self, after getting stronger by battling many foes she was capable of holding her off long enough for Goku to charge up a Spirit Bomb. Android 21 (Evil) Android 21 (Evil) is the evil half of Android 21's fission, and the much more powerful one, having absorbed most of her power. After absorbing Cell she transforms into a more powerful state, and in this state she was capable of holding back Goku's fully powered Spirit Bomb after absorbing many clones. However she was ultimately destroyed by side Spirit Bomb as a result of her good half sacrificing herself. List of characters killed by Android 21 *Android 16 - In every scenario Android 21 destroys Android 16. In the Super Warrior Arc and Enemy Warrior Arc she destroys him for being a turncoat, in the Android 21 Arc she destroys him when she is overcome by her hunger, to the horror of her good side once it resurfaces. Voice Actors *Japanese: Houko Kuwashima *English: Jeannie Tirado Trivia *Android 21 is similar to Towa as both are intelligent attractive female scientists who appear as video game antagonists. Additionally both where created by series author Akira Toriyama. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 21 it:Androide 21 es:Androide Número 21 Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Females Category:DBZ Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Doctors Category:Majin Category:Frieza's race Category:Nameks Category:Earthlings Category:Former Villains Category:Z Fighters Support